War For Cakes
by InspectorRunge
Summary: A new treat by Greaedy has all hypnotized and will do thatever they can to get a piece.


In a rather large patch of colorful mushrooms there is a celebration developing, the humanoid forest creatures of blue skin and withe clothes are having a party for escaping from another lethal threat to their lives and for that, Greedy, the one responsible for the sweets, created a new kind of candy that has all with their mouths watering from just smelling it. To prevent a riot for the confection, Papa Smurf dismissed all except the food handlers from the cooking lab.

Naturally, Brainy insisted in being the guardian of said desserts to make sure that no smurf would attempt to take a early bite of them; even though all the presents protested about the irrational decision, the smart-ass wasn´t be stopped from taking the treats to the library and lock himself within the halls of books only read by their creator.

– Heeh- Heeh. With everybody out of the way I can have one for my self.–

Just as his fingertips where to touch one of the sweets, a voice echoes through the room.

– BRAINY? BRAINY? WHERE ARE YOU? Ah! There you're Brainy. –

– Clumsy! How did you get in? –

– I came from the back window, you see, I want to help with protecting the candies, heeh. –

–Well I don't need any help, so you can leave. –

– But you didn't notice when I got in here. –

For a moment disgust appears in the face of the lecturer, knowing the the clueless is correct.

–Ahhh. Very well, since you're already here you can lend me a hand. –

– Alright! What do you want me to do Brainy? –

– We will block all the windows so no one else enters. –

– Gosh Brainy, that's very clever, it'll be just like a fort and we'll be guards that protect it. –

– Yo don't need to tell me that I'm smart, I already know. Now hurry up. –

Wooden planks are used to keep the shutters to be open from outside, sliding them into the cleats screwed in the panels, only the two windows that are at each side of the door and the one in the middle of the back wall are left cleared so the "guardians" can be alert of possible attacks.

It didn't pass much time before the first attempt to steal the enthralling confections; gently walking towards them is the center of admiration of all the citizens: Smurfette. Both males stand behind the opened window awaiting her arrival.

– Hi guys.

– Oh, Hiya Smurfette!. –

– Hello Smurfette. –

– I was wandering if you would be so kind to give me some of that delicious cake. –

– Sure thing, I´ll be right back. –

Clumsy was about to run but a hand from his dearest friend stops him.

– Smurf your eyelashes all you want Smurfette, you're not getting anything. –

– Oh come on Brainy, – She says in a sweet pleading voice. – Can I not get even just a tiny piece? –

– Yeah Brainy, can't she? –

– If I gave one to her then everybody would want one too; besides, I'm doing her a favor. –

– And what favor is that? – The female ask in a slight bothered tone and a hand on her hip. –

– Remember the last time Greedy made a new smurf, you got so fat from hogging hundreds of them that Tailor had to – ***SLAP!*** –

Smurfette landed her hand whit an infuriated gasp abandoning her throat; the hit was so hard that the glasses dropped to the floor.

– **I didn't put that much weight! –**

– Gosh, are you all right Brainy?! –

– **I'm leaving, you can keep them for all I care. *HMM!* –**

So the offended woman storms off the building stomping in her way.

– Don't step so hard or you will break your heels again because you're still too fat! –

The bespectacled shouts angrily and receives a shoe flying to his way. Badly for Papa Smurf, who got close upon hearing the ruckus, stood right in the middle of the floating object's course, pounding him on the head. The too significantly younger smurfs hurries out of their shelter and the aggressor runs back to her stance to aid their fatherly figure.

– Papa Smurf, Papa Smurf! Here, let me help you! –

– That's okay, I can smurf up on my own. –

– Golly, Papa, did you get *Whooo WAHH* –

As it was of expect, the klutz stumbles on his own foot and knocks out the two to the ground.

– **Clumsy. Can't you for once walk without causing an accident? –**

– Gee, sorry Brainy, I'll lift you right away. –

– **No thank you!** **You already did enough. –**

– Oh Papa Smurf, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you! –

The blue skinned blonde laments as she help the elderly man back on his feet.

– I know so there's no need to apologize; more importantly, Brainy don't you think that taking all the candies away is to much? –

– But Papa Smurf, in what other way are they going to learn to control themselves? I assure you that if I hadn't taken actions, by now there will be no desserts to close the celebration.

– And I assure that that wouldn't had occurred. You have to have more faith in your peers.

– Frankly Papa Smurf, you are being too trustful. –

The wise bearded man still suffers from the sudden impact so decides to not retort.

– *SIGH.* Still I think you should not be so controller. My head still hurts so I'll go and rest. –

– Let me accompanied you, is the least I can do. –

– Thank you Smurfette. –

So the two departed in direction of the leader's house while the remaining two entered back to the building. Peace didn't last long since smurf after smurf would arrive with all kind of bribes in order to get a share of those irresistible pastries but the lecturer didn't gave up, even when a swarm of smurfs stood in front of the place, they all leave disappointed and complaining about the bespectacled tyrant.

– Those cakes must taste really good, I've never seen them so anxious 'bout smurf before. –

– And they are not done yet Clumsy, they are going to try to taken them by force now. –

– Gee, what would we do Brainy? –

– Heh heh heh. Go and bring me Jokey. –

– Why do you need him for? –

– You'll see. –

– Oh, okay, be right back. –

Intrigued by the request for his presence, the hidden city's prankster agreed to see the self imposed second boss. It was his first time being inside the library.

– Ahh Jokey, glad you decided to join us. –

– What's smurfing on Brainy? –

– Absolutely nothing, can I just ask a dear friend to visit? –

– You're onto smurfthing. –

– Fine, I'll go straight to the smurf, I want you to help keep the others away. –

– Hyuek, Hyuek, now that's a joke, you must have lost your smurf. –

The never stop talker lifted a bottle of purple ceramic at the high of his face.

– This bottle contains volcanic lava juice, one drop of this equals to an explosion 60 times larger than one of yours. –

– WHOOAAU. – The gaze of the funny man sparkle with amuse.

– It can be all yours if you help me, in fact. Why don't you try it right now? –

After hesitate his decision for some seconds, Jokey snatched the solution. – _60 times_ – he thought while holding the medium size bottle in his hands.

Marching down towards the house of useless knowledge is a large crowd of angered smurfs decided to get those pastries as they surround the building; the orchestra played in the background a song of entering a battle field.

– **Alright smurfs. Lest get those cakes back! – **

– YEAHHH! –

The collective of fired blue beings roar at unison as they bravely charge, the second the leading smurf stepped into the front yard the ground exploded beneath him, sending him fly away and those behind him throw down to the ground in pain but they were all worked up and didn't stop their attack; each blast is adorned by a dancing note from the melody of the band. When the last group walked in, the orchestra hit a high bold note to go with the grand final explosion that shakes all the eardrums in the village of mushroom shaped houses.

In the interior of the makeshift fort the two guardians and their allied laid on the wooden floor, both, stupefied and dizzy; when regained some lucidity they attempt to get on their feet.

– WHOAAAUU! –

– Gotta give it to you Jokey, that was the best explosion. – The insolent says as he adjust his glasses.

– Uh! my head is spinning. –

As if having smurfs falling from the sky it wasn't enough to worry them, at such vibrant sound the inhabitants enter in panic and rush to the place where it was emitted, taking the hurt smurfs that they find in their way to get treatment. At short distance it can bee see the damage caused by the eruptions, the ground is perforated by holes blackened with residues of gunpowder.

– Great smurf! What happened here? –

The never used library's door burst open and three stumbling smurfs emerge from the dust covered building.

– **Clumsy, Jokey, Brainy, did you have something to do with this**? –

– Uhh, yeahh, we put a mine barrier to stop the other smurfs from entering! – The dimwitted explained.

– Well then, now you're gonna dig them out, that's if there's any left, and cover those holes. And you're staying in your homes during the celebration. –

– But Papa Smurf we were just trying to... –

– I don't care Brainy, you three have gone too far. Get to work. –

– Yes Papa Smurf. –

Depressed and dizzy, the bombers replay before retreating to their fortress to look for the shovels.


End file.
